


Small Wedding

by gallyfox



Series: Super Shorts! [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyfox/pseuds/gallyfox
Summary: Dean and Cas just got married. It was a small, formal affair in court. No family came...Only Charlie and Benny attended as their witnesses. They expected to get home and just enjoy each others company. Their small group of friends had other plans.A friend and I are doing a picture challenge and we are supposed to write a small drabble with each picture. This is what comes out.





	Small Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a small thing. In my head for this one, neither Cas nor Dean's family are there for them. And yes that includes Sam :(
> 
> Also here is a link of the actual pic because for the love of Chuck I cannot add it here.

[](http://i.imgur.com/bMNBCRj)

Cas gasps as soon as he opens the gate to their small backyard. There in the middle is a small gazebo, covered in white flowing curtains, a table with rugs and pillows, flowers and candles for lights! It's beautiful! "Dean! Did you-?"

Shaking his head in disbelief Dean stares at the sight for a few more minutes before stumbling a few paces when someone pushes him from behind.

"Move bozo this is heavy!" Charlie exclaims elbowing her way in with a giant pot in her hands.

"Charlie! Did you?!" He asks accusingly as she sets her heavy burden on the rug beside the table.

"Duh! We all did." Straightening up she arches a brow at him "Did you really think we would let you two get married and not celebrate? Please! You are, like, my bff! The Ron to my Harry!! My bro!" She finishes tipping back dramatically with a hand to her heart.

"C'mon brotha, just 'cuz you get married small don't mean you hafta skip the celebration." Said Benny barging in while balancing some pots on his hands. Charlie rushed over to help.

Moving to the side Dean and Cas stared dumbfounded as more of their friends came in, their lovely neighbor Missouri who brought a cake with her, Garth who was carrying boxes that were way bigger than him, Meg with some drinks, even Crowley was here with something in his hands "cheers squirrel".

Eyes shining they stared at the small group of friends. No...Family. Their own blood didn't want them. Didn't care to share this moment with them. But they didn't need them. They had someone who did. And they had each other.

Grinning Dean turned Cas towards him hugging him close and laying a kiss on his brow. "Come Mr. Winchester. Let's celebrate our wedding day." Looking up "I hope someone made pie!" He yelled laughing when Cas pinched him.


End file.
